


Merry Christmas

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Perthshire Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz enjoy a Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BearTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearTree/gifts).



Their cabin in Perthshire was perfect. It was large and had a huge fireplace that kept the cold away. The trip to this cabin for Christmas had been a surprise from Fitz as he knew how much Jemma would love it, almost making her cry with how happy and excited she was upon finding out. A large tree, a real one at that, sat in one corner of the room, filling it up and all wrapped in multicolored lights and baubles with a large golden star decorating the top. Their gifts  sat under it, ready for them to open tomorrow. Everything was perfect and the couldn’t be happier with how it all worked out.

Jemma was in the kitchen making the perfect cups of hot cocoa, lots of marshmallows included while Fitz added a decent sized log or two to the fire, insuring it wouldn't need anymore for the rest of the night most likely. Once done and now with a delicious cup of hot cocoa in their hands, they snuggled up together on the couch wearing comfy, warm christmas sweaters while sitting in front of the large, roaring fire to keep the chill of the snowy landscape at bay, the flames casting a warm glow on everything. They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping at their delicious, warm beverages, simply cuddling and just enjoying the others presence.

They sat in the warm glow of the fire, watching the flames flicker and move, casting strange shadows across the rooms. Slowly their drinks were consumed, the marshmallows almost entirely melted, the remains bobbing in the cocoa. They would often give each other small kisses, licking up the mustaches the drinks were giving them. Fitz made sure he had one every time he took a sip because it made Jemma giggle adorably, plus he absolutely loved her kisses.

Soon, it started to snow again, the small white flakes drifting down past the windows. They’d probably be snowed in tomorrow. Rubbing small circles into her back, Fitz got up to also get them some cookies to enjoy before cuddling up to Jemma in front of the fire once more. This had to be one of the best Christmas Eve’s they had in awhile, just the two of them together, happy and content.

The only other sounds were the occasional strong gust of wind or crackling of the flames. Once they had finished their drinks, they stayed wrapped up in each other, Jemma curled into Fitz's side and him holding her, kissing the top of her head. As the minutes ticked by Jemma let out a yawn, beginning to doze off, signaling that it was probably best to get to bed. Fitz  gently got up, not wanting to wake Jemma up too much before taking the cups to the sink and meeting Jemma in the hallway to their room. Confused, Fitz looked up for a moment, realizing why Jemma was stopped... mistletoe, perfectly placed above their heads. A toothy grin spread over her face when she saw the realization dawn on Fitz's. Stepping up to him, she blushed, as their faces were so close together.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't there a rule about mistletoe and two people, something about kissing?" Jemma said, her breath fanning across Fitz’s lips, practically touching his.

Bringing his hands up, he cupped her face in one hand, gently rubbing her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes. Bringing up his other hand he brought their lips together into a soft, delicate but passionate kiss. Jemma brought her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They reluctantly pulled away from each other once they were out of breath, but kept their faces close together. Smiling softly at each other they brought their lips together again. Once they finally broke apart they walked hand in hand to the large bed inside the cabin.

The covers were large and warm, a small winter landscape forming the image on top. Sliding under the covers they snuggled up together, their noses touching. Jemma had a sleepy smile on her face as she drifted off, yawning occasionally with Fitz’s face mirroring hers. They snuggled together under the warm, soft covers of the bed, the winter snow falling outside as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone finally reminded me to stop being lazy and add my tumblr to my fics so here you go! [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/viridforest)


End file.
